


You & Me

by ranithepirate



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Action, Angst, BM and Somin are side characters, Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Organized Crime, Romance, Smut, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranithepirate/pseuds/ranithepirate
Summary: Headstrong detective Jeon Jiwoo is more than ready to go undercover for one of the biggest criminal cases of the century—until she discovers that the reason she was specially chosen for the mission was due to her personal ties to the prime suspect, Kim Taehyung, a lost love who mysteriously vanished from her life many years ago. His sudden disappearance became the sole reason she turned to the law in the first place, and the shock of finally reuniting under such suspicious circumstances is almost too much for her to handle. However, there is so much more to Taehyung than meets the eye, and Jiwoo quickly begins to wonder if she ever even knew him at all.





	You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the whole fic in its entirety when it's completed, so the exact date is not set in stone. I do plan for this to be around 20K. Until then, please enjoy the prologue!

 

 

* * *

 

There is elegance in her silence, comfort in her every breath; he watches her with rapt attention, the way her pink lips form words, how her soft brown eyes focus back on him and him alone. These stolen moments cause stutters in his heart, make words roll unknowingly right off his tongue; in his favor, he says something funny, although he already can’t remember for the life of him what he’s just said.

Her beautiful eyes turn into sweet crescents when she laughs, her small fist bumping against his chest, playful yet gentle—always gentle. “What a strange oppa,” she tells him, laughter like an oasis in the middle of a desert. “What am I going to do with you?”

 _Anything_ , he wants to say. _Anything you do, I_ _’ll be happy_.

“You wish you could be as cool as me, Jeon Jiwoo,” he replies instead, a grin on his face as he backs away from her touch; any closer and he might pull her to him, the smell of her perfume intoxicating, the feeling of her body fitting so perfectly against his that he may start to believe that she belonged there all along.

She throws back her head at his response—despite looking scandalized, she loves this banter, her entire body shaking with laughter. She steps closer only to push him again, teasingly, like a dance of cat and mouse, before finally turning around so that she can continue walking forward, as she always does. She looks over her shoulder just once, the brief glimpse just long enough for him to catch a smirk playing on those hypnotizing lips of hers as she retorts, “Oh please, if you’re the standard for cool then I must be a god.”

Taehyung silently agrees with her when she turns away, his hand automatically resting over his heart to finally calm the rapid pounding against his ribcage; with the way she controls him, his heart throbbing against the tight hold of her dainty fingers, she may as well be God. He counts the beat of it in time to her steps, the distance between them growing with the muted thump of her sneakers as he falls behind.

That is, until she notices of course—and she always notices. Always.

She turns around fully then, confusion written all over her soft features as she stands with her hands on her hips, head cocked to one side with her long, dark hair spilling over her shoulders like a waterfall. “You coming, oppa? You’ll be late to class if you don’t!”

His hand leaves his chest with lightning reflexes he didn’t even know he had, pathetic expression transforming into a bright smile even faster when he nods in agreement. Taehyung’s feet seem to grow heavy as he jogs towards her, her eyes like a leash on a collar as she yanks him back into her gravitational pull like he always belonged there.

She never gives him enough time to swallow his feelings completely, leaving him always on the brink of choking—whoever said “out of sight, out of mind” was a damn liar. Suddenly their eyes meet, all the unspoken words exchanging so fast that he doesn’t react in time to suppress it, although he knows that she knows. Her shining eyes were always an open gate reaching directly into her soul, into her very being, all her secrets for him to guard and keep. She bites onto her lower lip right then, the color so incredibly pink, so distracting, soft and wanting caught between her pearly white teeth.

But he won’t take the bait; he can’t, he won’t. Instead he brushes by, breaking into a run before he can change his mind. “Race you to school!” he shouts without looking back, her startled protests of the unfair lead falling to deaf ears as he laughs loud enough to ignore her voice.

Again, he counts her thudding footsteps against the concrete to the beat of his heart until he can’t tell where he ends and she begins, the sound of it so deafening in his ears that he could lose his senses all together and not even care.

She’s not his to love, he reminds himself. And yet, he yearns anyway.

So he wakes up instead.


End file.
